Ain't Life a Drag Show
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Butters needs money so he starts a job at the local drag show & bar putting Majorine into good use. His job remained a secret until a certain pervy blond wiggled his way into the picture. Ain't life a drag...show. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy. Multiple pairings :)
1. Chapter 1

After junior year Butters decided to get a job. He needed money for college, and that's what led him to the family of the southpark dragshow scene. The building was a popular attraction to many, being also a bar. Butters loved preforming drag, Marjorine was his new stage name. The thing he loved most was that nobody knew it was him he saw many like Clyde, Bebe, and everyone he knew stop by. And when they saw him come on stage nobody seemed to notice. They'd ask him about if he had a job at school. And to all of them he said "Yeah but where I work is my knowledge" they would be dumbfouned and he would walk away smiling.."Up next we have the beautiful sexy girl you know so well, and our number 1 blond Marjorine!" The drag mother annouced with pride. Everyone cheered as Marjorine emerged from behind the curtains, the song Naughty Girl by Beyonce booming through the speakers. The sexy black sparklely mid thigh length dress shimmered in the spotlight as Marjorine hopped of the stage. Her curly blond wig bouncing with the movement. Noticing 4 familiar boys sitting not far away she walked swaying her hips towards Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and the ever sexy Kenny. sitting on Kenny while grinding on him and lip syncing to the music. She was glad her slender body made her a very convincing girl. Kenny was drooling as Marjorine stood up rubbing her had and long fake nails on Stan's cheek. A shocked look on only three of the boys, as Kenny just continued to drool. Marjorine walked back up onto the stage ending the song by draging her hand down her body slowly."Oh my fuck who ever that was just gave me a hard on" Kenny sighed looking at thae stage. "Yea who ever that was has to be pretty bold and stupid to lapdance Kenny" Stan chucked earning a glare from Kenny. "Well were all bi or gay at a drag show, so that was obviously a guy" Kyle said stating the truth. "looked like the most convincing girl if you ask me" Kenny sighed laying his head. Marjorine heard they're coverstion and walked over surprising them. "You fine men enyjoy the show?" She asked giving Kenny a wink. "Uh yea" Kyle said blushing and Kenny gave a pervy smile. "Well come back tommorrow" She put a hand on her hip "You are always welcome boys" after that she walked back stage. A fellow dragqueen patted her back, "Butters quit stealing my attention you horny bitch" the big black dragqueen smiled "You interested with that hot blond I see, well Butters be a woman and get him" they laughed. "Now you know I can't, my parents want me to clean my room and shit" Butters said shedding the outfit, makeup and wig. "Well is he coming tommorrow?" the other queen sighed. "Yeah but I'm still hidden with my job and he's uh...kinda at my school" butters said opening the door to the back parking lot. "You gotta tell em sooner or later baby girl" the black dragqueen said smiling. "Yeah I know, bye Daliah" Butters said heading out the door. He then headed to the white ford focus he paid for himself, doing up the seat belt and driving away. "How can I say something, and to who?" Butters thought as he drove home maybe I can tell Kenny"


	2. Chapter 2

Classes bored Butters to no end, but he wanted to pass so no matter the struggles he paid attention. It wasnt that Butters was stupid, he just didn't wanna get behind. He actually wanted o go to college. "Hey Butters!" he was snapped from his focus. "Yea Ken" he looked un interested but inside he was blushing. "Have you gone to the drag bar downtown" Kenny asked with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Actually yes but just to watch" he said not ready to reveal his secret yet so this answer was good. "Cool" Kenny smiled at him. "Yeah" he blushed looking down at his notes..."Alright you horn dogs and gals enjoy our 80's rock theme tonight and come back tomorrow for the 90's and 2000's rock ball" The drag mother shouted proudley, "And since you all love her, our favorite blond is back again give it up for Marjorine" the drag mother said with a wink. Marjorine came from behind the curtain looking all thinks rock and roll, Sweet Emotion by Areosmith at full volume, and Marjorine decked out in revealing leather and a frizzy blond wig in an 80's big hair vibe. She walked over to Token whom she sat on, out of pure desire he stuck $100 in her top. She got up spoting Kenny again pulling him up to dance with her, his pervy smile showing again as she got down low flipping the tightly secure wig back. How the wig didnt fall off was amazing, but that was Marjorine for you never failing. She got up on the stage doing a knee slide from the middle of the stage to behind the curtains causing the crowd to scream. "Damn girl!" Daliah said to the confident looking young drag queen. "Yeah I know, Im surprised i didn't hurt my knees" Marjorine said getting ready for the next proformance. The drag queen before Marjorine entered Marjorine came out for the surprise proformance. Guns and roses Child of Mine was playing as Marjorine lipsynced on the stage. After the proformance ended Marjorine went behind stagr to find Kenny standing there. "Uhh may i help you honey" Marjorine said looking at the clock, 5 minutes before she would pack up, dress down, and leave. "Can I take you home pretty drag queen?" He asked Marjorine with a wink. "Sorry sweetie I am need at home" she winked. "Tomorrow maybe?" he asked looking hopeful. "Maybe" she said and Kenny left. At the table he was at he polped down. "She said maybe tomorrow" Kenny smiled. Marjorine dressed down and left without a thought. As soon as Butters entered the house Daliah called, "Girl what the fuck was that? Why did you turn down that hot blond again" Butters sighed. "I ain't ready to reveal myself but I have to tell him becuse excuses are running low" Butters wined the last part. "Well I am gonna leave you to think about it bye girl" And Daliah hung up. Butters hopped a shower and laid in bed thinking of how to tell the interested blond that would not stop until he got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters was anxious as fuck, he was going to pull Kenny aside and tell him that he was a drag queen and not only that, he was also the drag queen that boy had a huge boner for. So during gym class Butters pulled kenny to the bleachers while everyone was still warming up for class. "Hey Butters what's up?" Kenny was confused as fuck. "Ken i would like to admit something.." Butters full out blushed. "What about Butters?" Kenny was bored. "When you asked me if I went to the drag bar, I don't just watch I work there as a drag queen" Butters sighed. "Wait what? What are you talking about Butters?" Kenny was surprised to know goody goody Butters was a drag queen. "Wait for act 3 tonight and you'll know who I am and why I am telling you this" Butters then ran back to the other students leaving Kenny scratching his head... This was it the other 2 queens before Butters proclaimed act already went up and Kenny was actually anxious, Butters insides were flipping and turning. "I am proud to bring you again with much pleasure our favorite blond girl MARJORINE!" the drag mother practically knew that marjorine was the favorite. Marjorine walked out with Theory of a deadman's Make Up Your Mind playing for the theme of tonight decked out in a grunge look. Kennys jaw hit the floor, and he knew now who the fuck that was. Marjorine was doing her act with it's usuall confidence and Kenny now knowing who his beauty was fell in love. Marjorine walked over to Stan, her blond wig with a bed head texture fell in his face and he smirked rolling his eyes and she winked. She finnaly made her way over to the stunned Kenny putting her hand on his face beginning to bring it down his torso. He stared at her with a hungry and knowing smile, she walked back up to the stage ripping off the plaid top and throwing it at Clyde winking at the songs end and entering the curtain. Kenny was in there in about 10 seconds after that, "Holy fuck Butters?" he said looking at Butters still dressed as Marjorine."Yep" Butters said flipping his blond wig in a flirtous manner. "Will you take me home now and fuck me" Butters said being very bold. Kenny looked at the drag queen, he was ready to rip that grunge outfit of of his new found affection, "Oh I am about to do much more than that Buttercup" Kenny's gaze grew darker and more lust filled. "Hey Daliah I'm heading out see you tommorow" Butters smirked at the black drag queen who knew what was to come. "If ya ass hurts don't complain you whore I know what ya dirty little mind wants with him!" Daliah chuckled at the looks of surprise on both of there faces. " Unless ya jaw hurts tommorow too that is" Daliah laughed as the two blonds were rushing into the back lot Kenny texting Stan that a ride wasn't needed tonight. They got in Butters ford a broke the speed limit more than once and it was surprising that they weren't pulled over. This was going to be the hottest night both of the blonds would ever have garenteed.


End file.
